


Playing Ugly

by TheFemaleDr



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFemaleDr/pseuds/TheFemaleDr
Summary: Alternate ending scene. Anne visits Eddie at his new apartment and Venom has trouble keeping quiet.





	Playing Ugly

 

Just as Eddie decided to take a break from unpacking his salvaged items into his new apartment there came a knock at the door. Stepping around boxes he crossed to the doorway and stared into the peep hole seeing Anne standing there sheepishly. Eddie opened the door, happy as always to be near Anne, but uncertain of what to say after everything they had been through. Anne stepped into the apartment quickly glancing around appearing to take rapid stock of how Eddie was recovering.

 

“Hey, Eddie.”

 

“Hey,” Eddie replied. “Um, it’s nice to see you.”

 

Anne continued to stand there nervously clutching a large bag and shifting slightly on her feet. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn’t figure out how to start. Eddie knew the feeling all too well. After a long pause he blurted out, “Do you want something?” Realizing that sounded too brusk he then fumbled out the words, “I mean like to drink or do you want to sit down or something? I’ve barely got the place set up yet but the couch is good.”

 

“Yeah, sitting would be good. Thank you.”

 

Together they navigated through the cluttered space each taking an end of the couch and Anne set the large bag at her feet. “You doing okay, Eddie?” she asked. The concern on her face was genuine.

 

“Yeah, I’m awesome, you know.” he replied giving his head a couple tiny bobs. Unpacking boxes was easier than unpacking the mess of intense memories from the past several days.

 

“I heard you got your old job back!” she probed with a wide grin. “The news stations are having a field day with all the scandals and tragedy linked to the Life Foundation, and I’m sure they’re clamoring for you to be their lead reporter.”

 

“They gave me some real good offers, but I, um, decided not to take them. I’m going to try something different, you know. I’m thinking about getting more into the written word. In fact, I’ve got a major exclusive coming up,” he teased with a little half grin.

 

“Can you tell me who? Or are you going to make me wait like all your other readers?” she grinned back.

 

“Ah, you’ll just have to wait.” Eddie declared, knowing he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

 

With suddenly no more small talk to rely on a silence started to stretch between them and the nervous energy started to creep back in. Neither could quite make eye contact any more and Eddie felt like he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands in his lap. Anne seemed to suddenly remember the bag at her feet and reaching in she pulled out her old motorcycle helmet.

 

“I wanted to check on you but also to return this. Dan doesn’t like motorcycles. He says he’s had to operate on too many bad wrecks and Uber works well enough for him. So I thought maybe you could find a new use for this,” Anne stammered out quickly.

 

“Ah, yeah. Yeah, I mean thanks.” Inside Eddie’s heart gave a painful squeeze at this new reminder that Anne would never ride behind him again. He missed having her arms wrapped around him and their bodies pressed close as they cruised the San Francisco streets. God, he missed her. As he took the helmet into his lap he could feel himself clutching it tightly and trying to not show the pain he felt in his face.

 

“I’m sorry about what happened. To him.” Anne said softly. “Are you sure he’s gone?”

 

Thinking about Venom triggered a different kind of longing and Eddie sighed heavily.

 

“Yeah, he’s gone.”

 

Even though she was looking at her hands Anne appeared to be staring through them, replaying memories in her head. “I actually kind of miss him, as strange as that sounds. I still feel like there are these… echoes, of him in my mind.”

 

“I know what you mean. Sometimes he’d never shut up and the way he would rummage around in my head.” Eddie smirked to himself, but then a thought struck him.

 

“So what was up with that kiss?”

 

Anne’s eyes shot up. “Well, that- I mean that, that was your buddy’s idea!” she stammered.

 

“Ah.” Eddie replied noncommittally.

 

“And Dan’s never going to find out. You got that?” she asked firmly.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re good.” Eddie promised. Yet, the kissed happened and he knew he wanted more so badly.

 

Rising to her feet, Anne announced, “Speaking of Dan I’m suppose to be meeting him soon for dinner. I, uh, I should go.” She began to walk to towards the door.

 

Eddie stood up, feeling his heart aching with every step she took away from him. She turned back for just a moment, “Good bye, Eddie,” with sadness and regret in her eyes. Just before she reached the door suddenly a voice thundered in Eddie’s head.

 

**Enough**!

 

The symbiote had attentively watched Eddie and Anne’s conversation, and had also reveled in Anne’s brief presence. Oh, how it missed being joined with Anne and feeling her fierce protectiveness as a different kind of possessive drive. And she had tasted so sweet! Eddie was its host, and its host must be kept strong and healthy. Yet his longing for Anne created a kind of sickness it couldn’t heal. And Anne lied. The kiss was hers, but oh how it have loved the sensation. It had been inside Anne’s head, and it knew she still wanted Eddie. They must win her back, they must have her!

 

Just as the symbiote cried out in Eddie’s mind several inky tendrils shot out and quickly circled around Anne’s waist. The tendrils turned Anne around and started to pull her across the room, back towards Eddie. Eddie got over his shock first and cried out, “No!” His feet wouldn’t move and his hands tugged uselessly at the taut lines pulling Anne closer and closer.

 

“He’s alive!” she cried out.

 

**We will win her back. We must show her it is good to be with us.**

 

“No!” Eddie cried again. “Not like this!”

 

Eddie fought hard but with no result. The symbiote was wrong and this was a terrible idea. He felt ashamed and it hurt terribly but Anne had chosen Dan. This was wrong but he couldn’t stop it. Anne was fighting too but soon their bodies were pressed together and Eddie’s panicked struggles simply caused them to rub together in a distressing way. Anne defensively put her hands on Eddie’s chest and looked into his face with a look of fear and confusion.

 

“Stop it now. She chose Dan. It’s over.” he growled out.

 

**Her words do not match her thoughts, Eddie.**

 

Gently a black ooze began to quickly slide, retreat, and advance again and again over both their bodies. Caressing touches gliding over and under clothing. The symbiote knew their bodes so well, knew exactly where they each liked to be touched, to be squeezed, to be stroked. It could feel their minds and their rush of pleasure to every probing exploration it made.

 

**Yesssss.**

 

The onslaught of immediate sensation stole Eddie’s breath and his head rocked back as he let out a involuntary groan. His breath returned only in stuttering gasps and his thoughts were muddled. He knew he was suppose to be fighting back but each time he tried to muster his will a new wave of pleasure was coaxed out of him by the symbiote. The swarming tendrils were everywhere. It was too much. They were slowly crisscrossing his chest, some curling around his nipples and tightening just before the point of painfulness then releasing and giving a playful flick or a tug. Larger portions of the symbiote had cemented his feet in place and prehensile ooze crept up his legs to rub across his inner thighs with the occasional deep squeeze then slow release. Up higher they rose to the creases of his legs, then sliding over his hip bones to spiderweb across his buttocks and creep down the backs of his legs. Then the cycle would begin again, an endless loop but never exactly the same. Smaller strands splayed out across his jaw, neck, and upper arms. As they writhed against his skin they would meld and split and scatter to only rejoin again. Thicker strands puckered slickly against his skin and along his ear lobes as though he was being gently kissed by a dozen hungry mouths. Claw-like projections gently scratched across his back, up and down, then in circles, then just slowly up his spine. The claws then pushed up into his hair and danced across his scalp, occasionally given his hair a playful tug. 

 

An oily cord snaked around his neck, once, twice and tightened just for a second before relaxing then oh so slowly slithering down over his breast bone. The leading end fractured into a parody of a hand with splayed fingers that pressed palm down into his lower stomach. The pressure pushed his hips backwards and waiting tendrils responded by slipping into the cleft of his buttocks and skimming across his anus before sliding back down his thighs. The mock hand released and the fingers elongated downward into the density of tightly curled hair. Dark spirals began to slide down his shaft, contracting and relaxing, always moving, and he could feel himself quickly responding. He could feel a warm slickness rubbing over the head of his penis and he began to leak as he thickened and grew, adding to the delicious wet feeling.

 

 

He felt his arms pulled around Anne in a mock embrace and he couldn’t help unclenching his hands to let them rest against Anne’s back. Her arms were also pulled down low and held in place along his lower back. He realized just then the symbiote had slyly undressed them both in their distraction. He could feel her warm, naked skin even as the symbiote slithered excitedly between their pressed bodies. Anne’s breathing was also rapid and shallow, punctuated by tiny gasps and moans. Her head had fallen forward so her face was cradled against his neck and he could feel her trembling exhalations. 

 

“I’m… I’m… so sorry,” he managed to breathe into her ear. “None of this is me. (Gasp) I… I won’t touch you. Not by choice.” Eddie gritted his teeth as he was flooded with anger at this violation. This kind of invasion by his, his, his _parasite_ was unforgivable.

 

But it wasn’t just the ministration of the symbiote causing Eddie’s heart to race and his breath to catch. The symbiote was doing the same to Anne and her cries of pleasure were growing louder. Her head tilted backwards and her face was flushed as her mouth hung just slightly open and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She was so beautiful. The dark ink crawling over her offset her pale, glowing skin. Her next wave of pleasure suddenly burst into Eddie’s mind and he realized with a shock that he could feel what Anne was feeling. It was as though his mind had suddenly realized he had four more limbs as well as some intimate organs Eddie had never before discovered. Eddie could feel Annie’s breasts as though they were his own as the symbiote forcefully sucked on her hard nipples and he moaned loudly as its lewd tongue stroked again and again between her wet thighs.

 

“ _I’ve missed you so much!_ ” Anne seemed to cry out, but her jaw was clenched tight.

 

**We missed you, Anne.**

 

The symbiote wasn’t just playing with them on the outside but was also inhabiting both of their minds, using them both as its host. Eddie could hear them each in his head.

 

With all his remaining will he thrust forward the single thought, “ _Tell us to stop, Anne. Tell us you don’t want this._ ”

 

**Tell him what you want.**

 

“I want you both!” She cried in her mind and aloud as her arms circled around Eddie’s neck pulling him closer. Anne pressed her cheek against Eddie’s and she gasped into his ear, “I never stopped wanting you, even when I thought I hated you.”

 

Eddie pulled back from Anne slightly so he could look into her face, to stare into her eyes. “Then tell us, ‘yes’,” he whispered. “Yes,” she breathe out and Eddie instantly pulled her mouth to his, rough and desperate. He let his need and desire pour into the kiss and across their mental bond, even has he heard the symbiote chuckling in satisfaction and felt it pushing their heads even closer together.

 

Then all three began to work together in earnest, a writhing mass of flesh and sensation and tangled limbs and tendrils. Eddie could feel his hips bucking as he ground against Anne and the symbiotic tongue. His hands slid along Anne’s sides then up to her breasts so he could stroke them and lick at the nipples himself, all the while feeling the same sensations simultaneously in the back of his mind. Her hand curled around his shaft and began to pump in a determined rhythm, giving a little squeeze at the top that she knew Eddie loved best. His mouth fell open and she caught his lower lip between her teeth.

 

_“I can fight ugly, but I can also play ugly,”_ she pushed outward. One hand curled tightly around the back of his head, pulling his face close, right as the symbiote sent streaks crawling into Anne’s mouth. As she sealed her lips over Eddie’s an enormous tongue flooded his mouth and throat. At the same time Anne cradled Eddie’s balls in the palm of her hand and gave a rough squeeze. Eddie’s entire body jerked and he would have collapsed if the symbiote hadn’t kept him propped up. In fact, Eddie felt himself slowly carried backwards with Anne taking slow lazy steps until he was lifted up and pressed against the wall. He was stuck fast but had trouble caring as Anne continued to devour his mouth. Slowly she released his balls and her fingers trailed over his now twitching and throbbing cock as they climbed upward. Slowly they slid over his chest, past his shoulder and then she suddenly took large fistfuls of the the symbiote splayed along the wall and pulled herself upwards until her pelvis was level with Eddie’s cock. The symbiote held her upright so it appeared Anne was kneeling on an oily shelf as her hands threaded through Eddie’s hair and along his neck. The lack of air was causing Eddie’s vision to fade when suddenly the bizarre kiss broke off and he pulled in giant lungfuls of air.

 

_“I need you inside me. Now. Both of you.”_

 

Anne sank down and Eddie could feel his cock slide inside her, tight and hot. He flung his arms around her tightly as he bowed his head moaning long and low into her shoulder. They stayed like that, not moving, but both trembling as the symbiote pulsed and writhed around his cock and deep inside of Anne. Then slowly, a thick, especially wet tendril crept along Anne’s hip bone. The tip latched itself onto her clit and begun to suck and undulate rhythmically.

 

“Oh, God!” Anne cried out as she tossed her head back. Her hips bucking back and forth, Eddie’s cock grinding deep inside her.

 

Eddie could feel it too, across the mind link. She was about to come, she was so close. The symbiote danced across their skin faster and faster in a frenzy as Anne’s cries became louder and she lost the ability to form words. She and Eddie were both shaking with need and he could feel his own body approaching climax. Suddenly Anne’s body went rigid and her pleasure exploded across her mind and Eddie’s. He could feel the rhythmic pulses deep within her womb even as it was pulling and stroking his cock in concert with the symbiote. And it was suddenly too much and with a hard thrust of his hips his cum came spilling out. Then he too was lost on the waves of orgasm as he pumped more and more semen into her, filling her even as the symbiote filled her.

 

**Yesssss!**

 

On and on the waves crashed over them in a dizzying feedback loop. He clung tighter and tighter to Anne as she desperately pushed herself deeper and deeper onto his cock. The symbiote spiraled around his shaft and milked him over and over until his semen was spilling out and across all three of them. The milky white mixing with shining black as it ran in slow rivulets and dripped haphazardly.

 

Finally the world took focus again and Eddie felt his entire body go soft, fully spent and exhausted yet still managing to hold Anne closely in his arms. She also looked completely drained with her eyes closed and face relaxed yet with a small, contented smile at the corner of her lips. Slowly, the symbiote released them from the wall but instead of falling to the floor it carried them spider-like over towards the couch. The symbiote carefully rolled them so that Anne lay on top of Eddie, chest to chest, with legs tangled together. Then the symbiote faded back into Eddie leaving their skin fully exposed and the night air playing across their flushed nakedness. Sleep was pulling at Eddie but he heard one last comment from the symbiote.

 

**I told you she wanted us. She is ours.**

 

Eddie was so grateful to have Anne back, but at what cost? What had they done? Was it okay that he enjoyed it and wanted more when he woke again? Anne sighed in his arms and he held her even tighter. She chose him. Us. Whatever. She accepted him with the symbiote in a way he hadn’t imagined possible. He would take it and count his good fortune.

 

“He’s purring,” she murmured amusedly.

 

Eddie could feel it. The contented rumbling in his chest as he drifted off to sleep. His last thought fading out slowly.

 

“ _Who’s a good parasite? You are. Yes, you are._ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Pussy.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

A few days later as Eddie was riding his motorcycle up to a large, imposing building the symbiote could feel itself changing. Being with Eddie and Anne like that had triggered something. They were excellent hosts and this planet with its myriad of resources and pleasurable experiences- and tasty snacks, was a symbiotic paradise. It was no longer a loser, but a king. This world is MINE. Eddie and Anne are MINE. Mine to have, but yes, also mine to protect. But even as this chorus of MINE spun out the symbiote knew things were shifting. It did not want to share. MINE! it crowed over and over again fighting itself as the unrelenting changes bubbled deep inside its cells. It was spawning. A part of itself was pulling away and it was losing control of this rebellious budding. The more the symbiote fought the more this segment grew angry and resentful. Anger? This meant there was a separate awareness. It was too late. The budding writhed with malice and jealously, screaming to be let free. This new one was strong. The symbiote would need to hold tight and wait until another acceptable host was close by otherwise it would have to fight its powerful offspring to maintain its hold on Eddie. Just then the symbiote realized Eddie had been walking deeper and deeper into what he called a prison and had come into a large room with only one occupant. A strange human, exuding a sour taste into the air. Sudden the offspring lunged and broke free. The oily red mass quickly scurried away into the shadows while wriggling delightedly in its freedom.

 

I name you CARNAGE. And you will not take what is MINE.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic, ever.


End file.
